


Flowers and wind

by Guardian_Demon



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Demon/pseuds/Guardian_Demon
Summary: Fairies are known for their beauty, power and immortality.But what will happen when a great storm visits their land one day?
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Flowers and wind

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by one of my loyal readers on Wattpad! I've also been dying to write about Felix as a freckled fairy hehe

**Here's a minlix one shot requested by[Stray_Vibes](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Stray_Vibes) 😊 I hope you like it sweetheart!**

It was a late summer afternoon. Sun was already low on the sky, its rays giving everything a golden tint. There, in the middle of a flower covered clearing, stood two siblings. Both of them had black hair with a blue undertone, their purple wings shimmering in the sun beautifully. The girl raised her hands and in a matter of seconds, a strong wind started to blow, picking up flower petals from the ground and making them twirl around the two. The little boy stood with his mouth open, mesmerized by the colorful show.

\- You're amazing Minkyung!

Minkyung laughed at her younger brother's expression, silver earrings dangling down her pointy ears as she shook her head.

\- One day, you will be able to do this too, Minho.

***

It was another day in the middle of summer, but sun has only set on its adventure through out the sky. A black haired boy was sitting at the end of the clearing. But this time, there were no flowers. Instead, the whole place was covered in fallen trees and broken branches. And there, right in front of the now older boy, was a great gravestone of his beloved sister.

It's been two weeks since Minkyung's body was placed under ground in the place she loved the most. It's been two weeks since Minho's smile disappeared from his face. It's been two weeks since Minho lost the person he treasured the most. 

It's been two weeks since their land was close to being completely destroyed by the great storm. 

But it wasn't, thanks to his sister making the wind chase away the dangerous clouds.

However, after using her power so much, she didn't have enough strength to run away when one of the trees was falling straight at her. She became a hero, an embodiment of courage. But at the same time, she left her brother all alone. Sure, he still had his family, his friends. But it wasn't the same. They weren't his sister.

Minho sat there with his head low, eyes red and dull, with no more tears left to cry. 

\- Um... Excuse me?

Minho looked up to see a young looking boy, with golden wings, freckles adorning his light caramel skin. He was a perfect opposite of Minho.

Minho could see white poppies here and there in the boy's light brown hair. _Consolation_.

\- What? - he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he just wanted the stranger to leave him alone.

\- Um... Was it someone important to you..?

Minho just nodded, not trusting his words as his mind flushed with memories.

\- Then... - the boy crouched down next to Minho and reached out his hands so there were right in front of the tombstone. Minho was about to ask what he was doing, when he saw shoots rising from the ground under the boy's hands. In a matter of seconds, there was a bunch of bright orange marigolds. _Grief_. 

The two boys sat together in silence, the peace being disturbed only by the blowing wind. And at that moment, Minho felt strangely at ease.

\- You're not mad at me? - the stranger asked in a soft voice, as if he was scared to speak any louder. Minho raised his eyebrow at that. - You sounded pretty mad earlier... I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I will leave if you want.

The boy was about to get up when Minho grabbed his hand. Now it was the golden fairy who scrunched his face in confusion.

\- Could you...not leave...yet? - the black haired boy felt embarrassed, asking something like that from someone he didn't even know.

The boy however, smiled at him and sat back down. It made Minho's heart flutter with a feeling he couldn't quite name yet. But it wasn't a bad feeling.

\- Yeah, sure. - he answered as a few crocuses appeared in his hair.

***

The next day, Minho was on his way to the clearing again, hoping to see the freckled boy. Yesterday, even though they talked together for hours, his stupid ass forgot to ask the boy about his name. 

He sighed heavily at the memory.

As he was about to turn into a shortcut, he heard screaming and loud laughs nearby. He was confused. Most of the fairies were focused on rebuilding their houses and other buildings, at this time no one was supposed to slack off.

He walked up slowly to the commotion. His eyes widened when he saw the boy he met yesterday curled up on the ground with many butterfly weeds sprouting right out of his hair, while a few other fairies were surrounding him and laughing. _Leave me_.

Minho felt anger rise inside of him as he approached the group.

\- Oy, bastards, leave him the fuck alone!

\- Or what? - a boy seeming to be their leader laughed loudly.

\- Or I will make you - as the words left his mouth, the wind started to increase in power, breaking some branches around them.

The fairies left in a hurry, cursing the dark haired boy. When they were gone, Minho sighed and calmed down again. He looked at the boy still on the ground, his cheeks slightly pink and hair full of red carnations.

Minho smiled at the boy, knowing exactly what the flowers meant. Minkyung loved flowers and always taught him about them.

\- Thank you... - the boy looked a little lost as he looked at Minho who crouched in front of him.

\- No problem. I'm Lee Minho by the way. What about you, pretty boy?

\- I-I'm Lee Felix. And I'm not pretty... - Minho's brows furrowed in confusion. The boy was stunning, what was he talking about? Then it came to him.

\- Is this what those bastards kept telling you? That you're ugly?

Felix looked away embarrassed.

\- Yeah... They said that my freckles are ugly. And that my flowers are disgusting...

Minho grabbed Felix's chin so the boy would look at him.

\- They're all liars! You're the prettiest, the sweetest person I've ever met. And I think it's cute that your emotions show through the flowers growing on your head - he smirked as Felix blushed - And I quite enjoy seeing how much you like me, pretty boy.

At this point Felix was bright red from neck to his pointy ears, daisies and white lilies adorning his soft hair.

\- I can't help it, can I? You're perfect! You're strong, handsome and have such a good heart! A-And you're the first person ever to call me p-pretty... - Felix started to tear up as he spoke - A-And I will understand if you d-don't feel the same way about me... - purple hyacinths sprouted from his hair and Minho sighed again. He took the smaller boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

\- Don't you dare assume I don't love you. Sure, we met only yesterday, but that does not change my feelings about you.

***

Two boys were sitting in the middle of a clearing covered in flowers. And as the twirling wind made the flower petals rise from the ground and circle around them, the two boys were laughing, red roses standing out proudly from brown locks, while marigolds watched them from afar.


End file.
